


Birthday Boy

by honestys_easy



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestys_easy/pseuds/honestys_easy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyle celebrates his twenty-first birthday with his new bandmates and friends, he gets far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_anodyne (machka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kyle XD This fic started out as a dare from loves_anodyne and it kinda...ran from there, lol. Set right before the start of the Declaration Tour in 2009, it plays off the events at the Lava Lounge in Los Angeles on the night of Kyle's 21st birthday. You can see some of the videos [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbrxZlYYS9w&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL8410AF306E231915) to refresh your memory. Note that this is a _massive_ fic and I don't know if I'll ever undertake a foursome fic again XD

**February 3, 2009**

It was his birthday, Kyle reasoned, and he was drunker than a lazy hooker in Reno. He’d been out drinking before, of course, his tongue no stranger to the taste of cheap contraband beer at shows or celebratory champagne at family gatherings. But these boys from the Midwest, it was almost like they wrote the book on inebriation, with nerves forged in iron and livers made of steel. And the first rule in that book, written out in big, sloppy red letters for Kyle and all the world to see, was twenty-one for twenty-one. Twenty-first birthday, twenty-one shots down the gullet.

Kyle should have lied at his audition and told them he was forty.

This is how he reached this part of the evening, this place and time, he rationalized, as far as the liquor in his body would let his brain function. A low-key show in West Hollywood turning into slurred requests of covers from the audience, devolving into Kyle latching onto his new boss’s back like a koala, the alcohol humming in his veins happily as he felt David’s hand reach back and pet his hair. They spilled out of the club and into a bar, Kyle and his new bandmates, his new friends. He only remembered giggling dreamily as David produced one of his omnipresent Sharpies and dragged tick marks along Kyle’s forearm, claiming he was keeping score. When the first five were marked down, the long slash intersecting the first four, Kyle thought fleetingly that David’s touch tickled.

They all managed to cram themselves into a taxi--Neal in the front seat offering directions, David with his knit cap inconspicuously hiding his face, Andy and Joey arguing over who’d ride bitch, and Kyle, his arm marred with smudged black ink, laying across the backseat bench, shoulder uncomfortably up against the car door. It was a balancing act of epic acrobatic proportions to try to keep his weight off the laps underneath him and not tip over every time the taxi banked left; Kyle locked his arm at the elbow to brace himself, the other grasping onto the oh-shit handle just above David’s head. He tried to apologize to David with his eyes, but in the alcohol haze he looked more queasy than sorry, and it caused David to simply chuckle, reach out with his Sharpie, and write alongside the final tally on Kyle’s arm that his boss loved him.

A few more queasy looks caught by the driver’s eye and he forced them all to unload at the first stop, refusing to risk another trip no matter how many bills David waved in his face. They went into David’s apartment with the full intention of calling another cab, but then Kyle rested his legs for a moment on the couch, and it was more comfortable and heavenly feeling than any cushion that had ever touched his backside before, and it made the room stop swaying to and fro like a tugboat on open waters, and so he really didn’t feel much like leaving, after all.

“Guestroom?” he heard David ask, the toes to pointed leather boots poking at the rubber tips to his Toms. His eyes closed and head back, Kyle plastered on a smile, completely gone, and while he would have preferred to never move from that spot again he found himself nodding, and felt large, strong hands hoist him to a standing position. Almost instinctively Kyle leaned into the touch as David guided him down the corridor, past the sounds of bottles clinking together in the kitchen, Andy and Neal refusing to accept that the night’s festivities were over.

The room was sparse and neutral, David barely having any free time to decorate his own bedroom, let alone the room destined to be Andrew’s once he graduated. But a bed and a blanket was more than Kyle needed that night, melting into the mattress once it hit his calves, a relaxed groan escaping his lips.

“Fun...shots...” he mumbled happily, as if trying to summarize the night in as few words as possible. His brow furrowed suddenly, as if stumbling into a bad dream. “Guitar...”

“Josh has it covered,” David assured him his guitar was in the protective hands of his brother, to which Kyle responded with a sleepy, satisfied hum. The mattress sagged next to him from the weight of David’s frame settling down, and he felt strong, sure hands lift his legs at the ankles--David altruistically removing his sneakers. The climate-controlled air hit his toes and Kyle squirmed on the bed, discovering David’s touch had the same effect on his feet, too.

He closed his eyes and sighed, one arm draped over his brow, stringy, ruddy-colored hair splayed across the bedspread. “Thanks, man,” Kyle was surprised at the tone of his own voice, high and peaceful, happy and drunk. “This was spec...spex...” He grinned, a clear green eye peeking past his forearm, amused at his own inability to speak. “T’night was _awesome_.”

It garnered a laugh from David as well, the bed trembling from the effort. “Glad you enjoyed yourself,” he said, slipping his own shoes off, realizing with a wince that his weak penchant for cowboy boots may be giving him bunions. He looked back down at Kyle’s face, a light, bushy beard surrounding his serene smile, arm still across his brow, the tally marks accenting the taut, toned muscles of a drummer. He’d certainly be feeling it in the morning, and David reminded himself to keep a clear path to the toilet for him, but for now, Kyle was golden. “Just wanted you to feel like one of the guys.”

Kyle’s eyes perked up, his attention easily earned. “You mean it?” he asked, suddenly alert and eager. “Like, one’a you?”

“‘Course,” David replied easily, his smile going soft as he watched the light of pleasure spark in Kyle’s eyes. His face suddenly felt hot from Kyle’s drunken stare, but he tried to attribute it to the alcohol; Kyle had needed a drinking partner for those twenty-one shots, after all. “Can’t start this tour without you.” Unconsciously his hand moved along the bedspread towards Kyle, finding a stray strand of Kyle’s hair and curling it around his finger. David’s voice went low, a tone Kyle had never heard in rehearsal. “You’re...important to me, Kyle.”

Blissful and unaware, Kyle grinned and blushed, doing his very best unwitting impression of humbleness without actually speaking the words “Aw, shucks.” With the amount of alcohol in both their bloodstreams, David thought he might have lost it if he had.

The clicking of Neal’s boots along the hardwood floors heralded his arrival, with Andy’s Vans silently following shortly afterwards. David reluctantly detangled himself from Kyle’s hair, and leaned his elbow down on the mattress as nonchalantly as possible. “Joey’s out,” Andy announced, both men carrying bottles of Miller Light, the night still excruciatingly young. “He went to take a piss like ten minutes ago. We went to check on him, and he’s passed out in the tub, hugging your loofah.”

Andy opened his mouth, ready to crack wise about David owning a loofah in the first place, when Neal beat him to the punch, nearly sputtering out a swallow of beer. “You,” he pointed to the prostrate drummer on the bed who, his eyes trained on an apparently very interesting ceiling, hadn’t even noticed Neal’s arrival. “Not allowed. You can’t pass out now, birthday boy.”

“But the bed’s so comfy...” Kyle protested weakly, his objection growing louder and whinier when Neal approached the foot of the bed and pulled at Kyle’s wrists at an attempt to sit him upright.

“Nope,” Neal quickly denied him, poking him playfully in the cheek when Kyle’s whines grew louder. “It’s still your birthday somewhere, Peek.”

“Yeah, like in Guam,” Andy supplied with a smirk, rolling his eyes yet still readying another beer if Kyle chose to take it.

It was David instead who took it, already worrying the shots along Kyle’s arm and in his stomach were too much for the drummer to handle. His bemused frown deepened when Kyle stopped ineffectively whining from Neal’s ministrations and started to groan, an unpleasant sound deep in his throat, bringing David quickly to action. “Hey,” he warned, his free hand clamping over Neal’s inked wrist. “Easy. He pukes, you clean it up.”

But Neal wasn’t fazed in the least. “Ain’t gonna happen,” he shrugged it off, pulling Kyle to a sitting position; David wasn’t sure if Neal was denying Kyle’s weak constitution, or his willingness to clean it up afterwards. Neal playfully pet Kyle on the cheek with a palm; limp and loose as a rag doll, Kyle swayed from the contact, bumping shoulder to shoulder with David, a dopey smile on his face from all the attention. “You’re happy drunk, right, Kyle? In twenty minutes that turns to sleepy drunk--”

“--An example of which is currently in the bathtub,” Andy added.

“But he’s not going to pukey drunk, not tonight,” Neal surmised, a bit of disappointment in his tone, as if sending Kyle to bed on his twenty-first birthday without his head ever being in the toilet meant the night had been a failure.

Hearing his name, Kyle’s eyes popped open, wired and energetic. He nodded in agreement, taking Neal’s self-appointed role as the group’s alcohol guru at face value. His eyes brightened when he saw the three men around him--David on one side of the bed, Andy on the other, Neal still leaning over to diagnose the strength of Kyle’s stomach--coworkers, friends who were keeping him safe on his birthday evening, and keeping him happy.

“Neal!” Kyle heard the chuckling his entreaty caused; David would have to remind him in the morning how his drunk, excited tone was apparently identical to that of Hayden’s in volume and pitch. That was, if David himself remembered anything about tonight. “Dave said--” his eyes darted quickly to his right, distracted by the light reflected in David’s eyes. “--I’m just like one of the guys now.”

Exceedingly pleased with himself, Kyle burst into a grin that Neal found hard to ignore, a smile of his own spreading across his face. “Damn right,” he said, and Kyle looked like he would nearly jump onto the ceiling in elation. “You’re with us to the end, now. Can’t get just any drummer to back up this motherfucker right here.”

He slapped his palm against David’s arm and laughed, quickly dodging David’s retaliation and retreating to the far end of the bed, settling down next to Andy and taking a long swig of his beer. David shook his fist, vowing revenge, but there was no malice behind it, no real threat; Neal had lovingly said for years that David was full of shit. And even his thin facade disappeared when Kyle, off-balance ever since Neal forced him upright, swayed back in his direction and stayed there, head tipping over to the side until it came to rest against David’s shoulder.

“Good,” Kyle breathed, feeling the rumble of laughter run through David’s body as his arm slid across Kyle’s shoulders, Kyle’s own arms finding their home around David’s waist, just as they had in the club. He thought he heard Andy mutter about the return of the koala, but Kyle’s mind was too flooded with alcohol to focus on more than one thing at a time, and it was taxing enough to form words while the warmth of David’s body was taking over his senses. “I’m glad. I really like you guys.”

His head feeling far more stable on David’s shoulder than sitting upright, Kyle leaned into the touch, hair falling into his face as he pressed into the crook of David’s neck, the alcohol in his blood lulling him into a fuzzy, contented state. “I like playing with you. And you party like freakin’ gods.” Kyle’s eyes drifted closed as he felt David’s hand brush away the strands of hair in his face, tucking them carefully behind his ear. The touch lingered, and Kyle hummed in satisfaction, finding it blissfully easy to remain here, surrounded by all this happiness. He gave a squeeze to David’s middle and nuzzled in closer. “And you’re so _squishy_.”

Neal sputtered out a laugh, trying not to choke on his mouthful of beer. “I _like_ drunk Kyle,” Andy remarked.

“Oh, fuck you both,” David muttered to them, but Andy and Neal could tell his heart wasn’t involved with the empty threat: his voice was off, choked and caught unaware, as if he had been holding his breath, resurfacing after plunging underwater. He hadn’t even looked up to drive the point home, his gaze transfixed on the peaceful birthday boy currently snuggling in his arms, with heavy liquor and the faint smell of permanent marker in the air around him. Absently David continued to stroke Kyle’s hair, silky and fine between his fingertips, a warmth spreading from his waist throughout his body that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

So engrossed was David in the sight before him--Kyle resting peacefully against him, eyes closed, a smile on liquor-stained lips, the tight grasp along David’s waist gentling into an embrace--that he didn’t notice the smile spreading on his face, or how his heartbeat jumped when he felt Kyle’s breath against his neck. And he paid no attention to his friends on the other side of the bed, silently observing the two, and exchanging a look that, had he been watching, David would have known well.

But he wasn’t caring about that right now, the countless drinks he had on Kyle’s big night out giving David tunnel vision, letting him forget about the peanut gallery in the room, the girlfriend back home who gave Kyle free reign with his boss and new friends--everything, except the weight of Kyle against him, heavy but not overbearing, so different from holding a woman.

Andy’s conspicuous clearing of his throat finally snapped David out of his reverie, his jolt startling Kyle just enough for him not to fall asleep, twenty minutes before Neal’s prediction. David looked over Kyle’s head to the two conspirators, who, for being notoriously raucous drunks who’ve gotten David kicked out of more bars than he could remember, were eerily quiet. Andy mouthed him a question, his voice softer than a whisper but his lips over-enunciating every syllable; his inebriated attempt to be low-key. “You good?”

David nodded, his eyes flitting back to Kyle; the truth was he was feeling better than he ever conceived possible with his new drummer in his arms, but propriety and fear made him keep that little revelation to himself. “Fine n’ dandy,” he whispered back, careful he not disturb Kyle, lest he determine David was no longer a suitable pillow.

Neal leaned over, his head drooping over Andy’s shoulder; he only invaded personal space like that when he was shit-faced, David calculated, and he didn’t think his kitchen could ever contain enough Miller Lite to bring Neal Tiemann to that level. But the look in Neal’s eyes--that hint of mischief in darkened pupils, yeah, that look David knew fairly well--and the smirk curving into his piercings told a different tale.

“Wanna make it _better_?”

Suddenly alert, David’s eyes widened along with the smiles on Neal and Andy’s faces. “You mean...” he said, incredulous, though his hint of a smile and the trailing off of his voice revealed he knew damn well what his friends intended.

The dirty way Neal’s mouth curved into a grin gave David all the confirmation he needed. Andy took a final swig of his empty beer, tilting the bottle up to let the last drops fall onto his tongue. Then with a devious glint in his eyes his lips against the rim opened up, widening to let the amber neck of the bottle slip past them and down into his mouth. Indulgently Andy hollowed his cheeks as he slid the bottle in and out, trying not to laugh at the look of increasing shock and fascination on David’s face.

It wasn’t that David had never seen Andy with a similar expression before--albeit never face-to-face, it was usually from the top-down--but not when it related to the birthday boy sitting between them on the guestroom’s king-size bed. “Come on,” he whispered, shaking his head. “He wouldn’t be into it...”

The flash of possibility entered David’s mind--hot, blinding sensation, the body in his arms underneath his own frame, the hand at his waist wrapped around his cock--and he shuddered, trying hard to mask the sudden jolt of desire, hiding from Neal and Andy how much he actually wanted it.

Neal blew off his excuse with a cynical look; the boy was practically spooning David by now, if Kyle pulled in any closer he’d knock them both off the bed. “Yeah,” he scoffed, “The same way you weren’t ‘into it’ at first--” he added, in the most lovingly way possible, “--Cock-gobbler.”

Having detached himself from his beer bottle long enough to laugh at Neal’s new pet name for David, Andy shook his head in agreement with his best friend. “You won’t know,” he reminded David, a smug smile on his face that David hated, not because Andy was right, but because he was being cocky over it. “If you don’t ask.”

He remembered when he was first “asked”--propositioned by the two sitting across from him, the late-night adrenaline after a stellar show keeping them awake, their fingers still itching to move even without their guitars, bodies still pulsing with the music’s beat. There was alcohol involved then, too, and another king-sized bed in the motel’s only available room. And David was inexperienced, and nervous, and a bit too eager to please, but Andy’s soothing voice calmed him, and Neal’s expert touch melted the tension away.

Looking down at the serene face resting on his shoulder, David wondered if Kyle would be the same way, nervous but ready, and if his guitarists would be there for him in bed as they were on stage. There was really only one way to find out.

But as he weighed the worries and desires in his head, a fourth voice spoke up, startling everyone else in the room. “I can hear everything, you know,” Kyle announced, his eyes still closed, his brow knotting into a confused expression. “I’m drunk, I’m not deaf.”

He felt the tension spike in David’s body, like a shrew under the watchful eye of a mountain lion, too frightened to move a muscle. When Kyle lifted his head from David’s shoulder he heard the other man swallow hard, saw the bump along David’s neck bob up and down with difficulty, and knew whatever lump David tried to will away in his throat still resided there. He raised his head until he was looking David squarely in the eye, staring back at the serious expression on David’s face, and wondered why everything got so dramatic all of a sudden. He even felt Andy and Neal’s eyes boring into the back of his head, and David looked as if he were anxiously holding his breath, waiting for Kyle’s next move.

Without looking away once from David’s eyes, Kyle spoke plainly, the crease in his forehead deepening, his voice, to his own credit, only slightly drunkenly slurred. “What’s a cock-gobbler?”

Kyle’s four simple words broke the thick silence in the guestroom, Andy snickering behind him and Neal nearly doing a spit-take of his last mouthful of beer. David was the only one who hadn’t relaxed, though the hints of a smirk were breaking through on Kyle’s lips, his uncanny ability to be amused with himself only heightened by alcohol. The situation was still too real for him, Kyle’s beaming face so close, his arm still around David’s waist. Kyle’s eyes were far from sleepy, his perceived joke sparking them alight, the bright blue standing out against the overwhelmingly dull off-white of the guestroom’s walls. David didn’t quite know how to laugh his way out of this, to play it all off as a joke and let Kyle’s drink-addled mind forget about it in the morning. Or--

“Well, Kyle,” Neal called out from behind him, apparently recovered from his bottle malfunction. Kyle spun around to see Neal’s chin hung over Andy’s shoulder, a devious glint in his eye that matched the shine reflecting off his piercings. Andy flashed a smile, wide and inviting, and his expressive brown eyes closed when a tattooed hand wandered along his waist, dipping down to caress the crease between his hip and his thigh. His own eyes widening to compensate, Kyle didn’t miss a minute movement, noticing even how Neal’s hand squeezed against the fabric of Andy’s jeans. “It’s a little bit like this.”

With his free hand Neal took hold of Andy’s chin, turning his head to face him, and before Andy could make a sound of reaction Neal’s mouth was on his. They were rough together, the product of years of experience, mastering since they were teenagers how they liked to kiss, where they liked to be touched. Neal’s mouth pressed hard against Andy’s, coaxing his lips open to snake his tongue inside, and that was when Andy finally found the opportunity to moan, his hands reaching up to the tangles of Neal’s bleached hair. But nothing was rushed between them, no desperate gropes or pressing for more: they both knew each other’s limits and their pleasures, meting it out in planned doses, so intricately knowing exactly what to do.

Kyle felt his own breath catch as he watched them, Andy moaning hungrily into Neal’s mouth as the inked hand at his hip moved smoothly inward, gripping at the inside of his thigh. He wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing here...bandmates, best friends, the tight-knit group of men who so gleefully got him shitfaced for his birthday...and now two of them were embraced like lovers, Andy gleaning a growl from Neal when he tightened the hold on his hair, a flash of Neal’s tongue and teeth as he kissed back fiercely. And they were right next to him, too, the initial demonstration going far beyond demonstrative necessity; Andy’s leg was right next to Kyle’s, both dangling off the edge of the bed, and if he moved any closer they might be angling to get Kyle to _participate_ instead of just watch...

“Oh...” he heard his own voice speak but hadn’t remembered for the life of him thinking to say it. Kyle sat mesmerized by the sight before him, Neal’s hand wandering still, down into the valley between Andy’s legs that, since they began kissing, had become more of a mountain than valley. Kyle hadn’t realized how intently he had been watching, how closely he marked his friends’ movements, until Andy gasped from the contact, his hips bucking up off the bed into Neal’s palm. Kyle’s hips instinctively made their own presence known, pulsing up into the air; sober, Kyle would have tried to mask it, or play it off in some way, but there were far too many “what the fuck” moments that night--not to mention in that bed--for him to even consider acting normal. And from the tight feeling in his own jeans--certainly not normal for him, not on a bed with three other men--he could tell he was sporting a bit of a mountain of his own.

Suddenly aware, Kyle’s body unconsciously tensed, jaw clenching, the grasp of his arms tightening--his arms, he remembered, which were still wrapped around the waist of the boss he had so recently described as “squishy.” David had fallen strangely silent beside him ever since Neal and Andy began, but his breathing remained even, his arm still hooked around Kyle’s shoulders, holding steady. Kyle suddenly grew self-conscious, his fingers curling around the worn cotton of David’s shirt. Yes, two of his new friends were blatantly making out on the bed next to him, and his body, if not his mind, was completely on board with the concept; but this was _David_ beside him, and he didn’t want him to think...

...Well, he didn’t quite know _what_ he didn’t want David to think, because he soon felt warm breath on the back of his neck, heard lips giving out an uncertain sigh, and Kyle ascertained that his _mind_ was on board with all of this, too.

“You don’t have to,” he heard David whisper, felt the breeze of his breath against the shell of his ear. David’s voice sounded rough but resigned, as if he spoke the words for Kyle’s benefit, and to his detriment. He’d call this off if Kyle said no; but an underlying urge in his voice hoped Kyle would not say no.

Quickly Kyle’s head whirled back to face David, startled by the sudden voice; then startled even more when they came face to face, only inches from each other, sharing the same breath. He saw the surprise on David’s face as well; but the older man hid it easily, the expression seamlessly changing to a serious, sympathetic stare. “You don’t have to,” he repeated, his voice stronger this time. Again he swept Kyle’s fine hairs out of his face, letting his fingertips linger against Kyle’s skin, from the temple down to the cheek. “If you don’t want to.”

The sincerity in his tone hit Kyle so strongly, the look in his eyes something friendly, and familiar; but deeper than that, a desire Kyle hadn’t seen at the bar or the club or any time in the months before. Something that told him David would have been happy with either outcome, if he could probe Kyle’s mouth with his tongue the way Neal and Andy were, or just sit there the rest of the night, stroking Kyle’s hair and listening to him breathe.

“Dave...” he whispered, suddenly moved by the gesture. He felt the jolt of excitement in David’s body through the hand at his cheek, and this time no showbiz preparation in the world could hide it on David’s face. A momentary glance downwards and Kyle noticed David couldn’t hide it in other places, either.

A sigh escaped David’s body, his fingertips brushing against the soft bristles of Kyle’s beard. “Kyle,” he said, just as soft, his thumb sweeping over to tentatively glide along his jawline, his chin, and then up to Kyle’s lips, his touch so gentle for fear anything too strong would chase this moment away. He watched Kyle’s eyes close as he allowed him to trace the curves of his lips with his thumb, the worn calluses of a guitarist’s hand meeting with the soft skin. He leaned in, tantalyzingly slow, hoping for more than just a touch. Kyle almost felt the ticklish whispers of David’s own beard, his body on edge and waiting, too anxious to breathe.

But a hand at his knee broke Kyle out of his trance, and it was definitely not David’s. “Damn,” Neal cursed through gritted teeth, his voice raw and rough, like he was spitting up the desert. “You two take too fuckin’ long.”

Suddenly David’s presence beside Kyle disappeared, the sense that he was about to be kissed by his boss and friend strikingly gone. His brow creased in confusion, and more than a bit of disappointment, and then another layer of confusion _over_ this disappointment, that he was actually expecting-- _hoping_ \--David would kiss him.

He opened his eyes slowly to find someone else had swept in and taken his place. Neal’s hand may have rested on Kyle’s leg but he was using him as leverage, leaning over and shifting his weight across the bed to reach David. With his other hand he had grabbed David by the chin and, impatient over his slow pace with Kyle, took matters into his own hands, kissing him fiercely. Neal didn’t let David up for room to protest--or for air, for that matter--and deepened the kiss, flashing teeth and tongue against David’s mouth. Though David’s eyebrows curved down in frustration, his lips’ target not quite as intended, he made no move to break the kiss, and instead pressed into it, battling with Neal, reaching for dominance.

“Oh...” Kyle found himself saying again, trying to hide the confused sadness bleeding into his thoughts. He watched, transfixed once more, on the two friends engaging in a long, passionate kiss, right next to him. But David was not Andy, his friendship with Neal so different; where Kyle had seen a strong, mutual understanding of pleasure, built from years of experience, there was now a maddening struggle for power, both men trying to gain the upper hand, both trying to end up on top. Soon gone was the friendly arm around his shoulder, the hand at his knee; David instead grasped the front of Neal’s shirt into his fist, dragging him across the bed, Neal’s hand gripping tightly onto David’s bicep, one daring the other to let go first.

He felt the loss more than he thought he would, when just a few minutes before the idea of kissing any of his bandmates--or making out with them, or _whatever_ Neal was doing to David now, was his _hand_ down his shirt?--had ever crossed his mind. Now, his shoulder lonely and cold and his jeans painfully tight, Kyle wondered how he ever went without it.

As the new pair fought for passionate control with one another, leaning each other back onto the wide expanse of the guestroom bed, Kyle looked over to his side to see Andy, his gaze also in the direction of their friends and also in a frustratingly similar physical situation as Kyle. But instead of feeling disappointed or jilted, a smirk played on his lips, red from Neal’s recent onslaught. “Such a cocktease, T-Man,” he joked, and Kyle couldn’t tell if he referred to Andy’s condition, David’s, or himself.

Without stopping for breath Neal pulled his hand from underneath David’s shirt and threw a middle finger in Andy’s direction. When Andy simply laughed it off, the hand returned, this time finding an inch of space to slip underneath the waist of David’s pants.

Surprised at the carefree attitude Andy was giving this abrupt partner switch--until Neal started to coax out small moans from David’s mouth, Kyle didn’t realize he had a possessive streak in him--Kyle grew even more surprised when Andy’s hand found its way to Kyle’s leg, inching up leisurely to his stomach and creeping underneath his shirt. “Is this okay?” he asked, ever the polite boy his parents taught him to be, even in bed.

As shocked as he was, Kyle couldn’t help but feel comforted by the touch, Andy’s long fingers running over a sensitive spot on his side that made him shiver. “Yeah...” he said, his mind too muddled to think of asking Andy to touch him there again.

Andy smiled indulgently, watching the relief wash over Kyle’s face. Maybe David had something to this night, after all. “Good,” he said, voice going low as he leaned in, his lips finding a target along Kyle’s neck, placing soft, lingering kisses, gentle as a summer crush.

For a moment Kyle lost himself in the sensations, Andy’s lips warm and welcome along his skin, his long, thick hair sweeping over Kyle’s shoulders, calming him. His hand inched further up Kyle’s shirt, trailing along wispy patches of hair, until his fingers reached a nipple, gliding delicately over the sensitive flesh. Arching his back into the touch, Kyle was jolted by the feeling into his mind of hesitation, of doubt. His gasp turned into a tense silence as he held his breath, the only sound in the room the noisy smacking of Neal and David’s lips and the rustling of bedsheets.

“Wait...” he whispered, but Andy already pulled away, feeling the tension freeze up Kyle’s body. That body, as far as Andy could tell, was quite ready and willing for this, but his head was quite a different story. Looking Kyle in the eye, Andy removed his lips from his neck, but the hand underneath Kyle’s shirt remained--they were both, it seemed, too pleased with its placement to part.

“I don’t understand,” Kyle shook his head, his liquor-added mind trying to focus on his thoughts, his words, instead of the pad of Andy’s finger methodically circling his nipple. He remembered one of the first times he met Andy, their small talk turning into a conversation about home, Andy flipping through his wallet to show that same hand holding the manicured fingers of a girl Andy very much loved. “Jennie...”

Kyle wasn’t expecting the laugh that came from Andy’s mouth, short and civil, as if he expected Kyle’s reservations all along. “We’ve been doing this since before I even _met_ her.”

But his tone softened when he saw Kyle’s eyes widen with shock, and felt the tension in his body only increase; he smoothed over the joke with a sympathetic look, knowing what thoughts on his own girlfriend Kyle might be having. “She knows,” Andy admitted, a sweet, schoolboy smile spreading on his lips, one that always seemed to surface whenever Jennie crossed his mind. “And she’s okay with it, really.”

It had been more difficult to get Neal to accept Jennie back then than the other way around; his best friend thought he was falling victim to a hopeless crush, but Andy knew he was falling into something much stronger than that. Jennie claimed to understand immediately, and never asked about the encounters on nights like this, and never came between them. Andy sometimes wondered if he was just the luckiest guy in the whole fucking universe, or if sweet, understanding Jennie had something similar on the side as well.

Either way, Andy had his girl, he had his best friends...now, he’d have Kyle, too. “This is just something...” he looked over at David and Neal, a different kind of smile playing on his face. “...she knows she can’t give me.”

The philosophy stormed through Kyle’s brain like a cyclone, its practice brazenly against Kyle’s beliefs in the past but its theory so simple and pure it had to be respected. He understood Andy’s last words now, more than he thought he ever would before David ushered him into the guestroom that night. The smell of raw sweat and sex and electricity in the room; the way his heart jumped and his fingers sparked whenever he even _thought_ of touching Andy, caressing Neal, kissing David. The comforting warmth he found pooled in his gut when David held him, and the overwhelming sense that with these three friends, everything would be alright.

When he turned back, Andy’s gaze met his, large and expressive eyes hopeful, his free hand nervously tucking thick hair behind his ear. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, and this time, out of respect for Kyle, the hesitation was all him.

Swallowing the last vestiges of doubt in his throat, Kyle nodded, unaware of the excited grin on his lips until he felt Andy’s mouth pressed against it, friendly and true.

Kyle learned so much that night, both about himself and his bandmates, his friends. He learned he loved the thrill of kissing someone new, discovering what they liked, exactly how to move and touch to drive them wild. And he learned he liked to _be_ kissed, too, with strong, masculine arms tipping him slowly down onto the bed, rough guitarists’ hands up under his shirt, down into his pants. It wasn’t considered “manly,” but damn, did a growl in his ear telling him how gorgeous he was make Kyle feel desired.

Andy kissed like a choirboy, chaste and polite at first, never pushing Kyle past his level of comfort, always letting him take the next step. Kyle appreciated it, knowing he was being eased into this, the tongue flickering softly at his lips the sensual equivalent to a wading pool. The deep end of the pool lay at Neal and David’s feet, the sounds Neal pulled from inside David nothing like those judges on television ever heard. He wasn’t quite ready for that yet--though, Kyle admitted to himself, he held the slightest grudge that _he_ wasn’t making David moan the way Neal could--but he figured he was bold enough to whip off the water wings.

With a moan that startled even himself, Kyle took the initiative, meeting Andy’s tongue with his own and sliding it between his lips, feeling the hot breath of air as Andy gasped into his mouth. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through Andy’s hair, tugging slightly just as he saw Neal do before, an electric shiver of excitement running down his spine when Andy responded, mouth opening wide, letting Kyle in. His other hand drifted down to the hemline of Andy’s shirt, his own breaths quickening with his mounting desire.

He moved to shift his hand northward, slip it under the cotton and touch Andy the way Andy was touching him, but a groan of protest from Andy’s lips ordered his hand elsewhere. Andy pulsed his hips against Kyle’s touch, entreating him further; the fabric of Andy’s jeans brushed against Kyle’s fingertips, their metal button warm from contact. A pinch at his nipple and a gentle bite to his lower lip was Andy’s silent request, banking on the slim chance the alcohol in Kyle’s blood would push him to the next step.

Even for methodical Andy Kyle’s pace was painfully slow: his fingers dared to travel below the waistline of Andy’s jeans but only just, the tips tracing along the curves of his stomach, tickling against the trail of hairs leading further down. He made an exasperated noise in his throat before breaking their kiss, his doubts erased when Kyle groaned reluctantly at the departure. Well, at least Andy knew he _wanted_ this, but was probably still so unsure...

“Please...” he whispered, his hand slipping from Kyle’s chest and quickly grasping his wrist, guiding those fingers lower, into the path of thicker, coarse hair below his belt.

Kyle gave no hesitation, though his breath hitched at the thought of touching Andy, his friend, touching him _there_ \--he couldn’t help but feel the throb of desire swelling in his own cock at the prospect, as his hand inched closer and closer. And all hesitation washed away when the pads of his fingers met the velvety, warm head of Andy’s cock, the soft, sensitive flesh jerking from his touch, Andy gasping from the contact.

Every nerve of Andy’s body was awake and aching for Kyle, urging him on, begging him to wrap those fingers around his cock. A shot of daring ran through Kyle’s body as he pressed forward, taking Andy into his fist as best he could within the confines of his tight jeans. He liked the power he had right now, Andy responding to his every movement, the way he made those expressive eyes squeeze shut with pleasure as he started stroking him. It wasn’t as dramatic as the moans coming out of David’s mouth beside them, but it made Kyle’s blood run hot all the same.

Carefully watching Andy’s face for any reactions to his grip on him--he was already breathing in heavy to the pace of Kyle’s fist, and when Kyle’s thumb swiped at the leaking head he gave out the softest, mewling moan--Kyle suddenly felt he wasn’t the only one. There were more pairs of eyes on them now, and the noises rising from the other side of the bed had stopped. He should have felt self-conscious being caught with his hand down his friend’s pants. But when he looked over and saw Neal and David staring at them--Neal’s hand still gripping David’s arm, Neal’s eyes so dark with lust he could barely see the blue, and both of them completely, unashamedly naked...Kyle no longer felt so shy.

“Alright, Peek!” Neal exclaimed encouragingly, smiling at the newcomer’s hand down Andy’s pants. David said nothing but his stare told the whole story, nearly burning a hole right through the denim. The twitch of his cock--now clearly in view, thanks to Neal’s deft fingers and his compulsive need not to take it slow--also gave clear indication of where his thoughts were headed.

His attentions currently distracted from the hand around his cock, Andy shook his head at his two best friends, eyeing them with mocking discipline. “Not wasting any time, are you, Neal,” he said.

Neal would have held up his hands in resignation if they hadn’t been so nicely preoccupied gripping the newly open expanses of David’s flesh. “Don’t look at me,” he said, feigning innocence. “Heartthrob here’s the one hungry for dick.”

In retaliation David reached over and grabbed at Neal’s body part in question, the satisfied smirk unmistakable on his face as Neal involuntarily arched into the touch, rendering him speechless.

Though two of his friends were the ones without clothes, Kyle suddenly felt like the one who was exposed: he tensed, self-consciousness immobilizing his muscles, and he tried to retrieve his hand, get out of there as soon as possible. But an irritated hiss sounded in his ear, a raspy, desperate tone he had never heard Andy use before. “You stop and I’ll murder you, Kyle,” he groaned, his hips pulsing into Kyle’s fist again, the hardness of his erection showing just how much he meant it. “Birthday or not.”

“That good?” Neal choked out, somehow managing to maintain light conversation with Andy while David’s hand was stroking him, his body shifting overtop Neal’s at the head of the bed.

Andy’s smile was indulgent, and a little bit cocky, over being the first among their group of friends to unlock this hidden talent of Kyle’s. “He’s a _natural_ ,” he said, the last word fading out into a moan as Kyle took up the pace again, fueled by Andy’s compliment. It wasn’t something he ever aspired to--no kid ever dreamed of giving spectacular handjobs when they grew up--but he couldn’t help feeling a little proud of his handiwork, watching Andy’s thoughts turn incoherent with just a squeeze of his hand and a twist of his wrist.

“You should try it,” Andy said between pants of breath, heavy-lidded eyes shifting to Neal, then setting squarely on David. “And you definitely should.”

Neal responded with a hearty “fuck yeah,” though, with his face in the crook of David’s neck, mouth full of skin, it was understandably muffled. David’s eyes were still on Kyle’s hand moving rhythmically inside Andy’s jeans, a steady pace they had all experienced on the stage, now finding unique new ways to flourish. His gaze roamed up Andy’s body, watching his chest heaving in panting breaths through his t-shirt, up to his neck, muscles taut from Kyle’s ministrations, before meeting Andy’s eyes, an electric charge of chemistry jolting between them.

A smile came to Andy’s lips. “Switch?” he whispered to David, misinterpreting the clouded look of desire in his hazel eyes. David was surely not paying attention to the tattooed guitarist below him nor the cock in his hand, and even blind men could see how much David wanted to be in Andy’s position at that moment. As enjoyable as that position was, it was only fair to offer it to his friend; it was, Andy thought, the polite thing to do.

But a curt shake of the head told him David wasn’t interested in switching partners; he had no intention to separate Kyle’s hand from Andy’s cock at all. Crawling over on his knees, David shifted over to the foot of the bed, abandoning Neal’s body and reaching for Andy. With a hungry look in his eyes he pressed his lips against Andy’s, tasting the mouths of the friends who staked their claims before him; sloppy thirds was a blessing, not a slight. He cupped Andy’s face in his large hands, the smell of Neal still upon his palm, and Andy moaned, not from the taste of David or the sensation of his tongue mingling with his, but the scent of Neal, heady and familiar. He fought the urge not to bury his nose in David’s palm; the genuine article was, after all, only a few feet away.

Kyle thought the shock of seeing his friends kiss in front of him would have worn off by now--especially considering the tongue that was now in David’s mouth had been in his only a few minutes ago--but it still startled him, the stroke of his hand slowing as he grew transfixed on watching Andy and David’s tongues mingle together. Once again the surprising flare of jealousy shot up in him, that _everyone_ in the damn room got to feel David’s lips on them besides Kyle, feel his strong arms tip a body back against the mattress. Hell, he thought with disdain, if Joey came back around and stumbled across this scene in the guestroom, he would probably get to kiss David before Kyle did.

He wasn’t the only one feeling slighted by David’s shift: Neal grumbled at the head of the bed, raising himself up on his elbows, a bemused expression on his face. “Fuckin’ A, Cook,” he said, lazily taking his own cock in hand, a poor substitute, as any man would know, for someone else’s. “Don’t _trample_ me on your way to Skib or anything.”

His intended audience remained unresponsive, his mouth currently occupied; but when David broke the kiss in order to yank Andy’s shirt up over his head, Andy responded, looking past the man undressing him to meet Neal’s gaze. “He’s just trading in,” he said with a wink. “For a newer model.”

Neal rolled his eyes dramatically. “ _So_ fuckin’ funny,” he deadpanned, but once again, Andy’s lips were on David’s, the troubles of their friend momentarily forgotten. Sighing and giving the crown of his cock a squeeze, Neal longed to join them, knowing that being the odd man out in a threesome was never his style. But a quick glance to their right reminded him that this night hadn’t ended with just the three of them, and no one had to be left out, after all.

Though his hand was busy inside Andy’s jeans, Kyle’s thoughts were completely transfixed on David, watching how he kissed Andy, how they touched. David mastered Andy’s lips with an authority Kyle had not seen in him with Neal, a quiet confidence about him that said without aggression that he was in charge. It was even in the way he pulled off Andy’s shirt and caressed his bare chest, his hands strong and sure, guiding Andy slowly down to the mattress. It seemed Andy had been wrong to accuse Neal of being the hasty one: it was David who was quick to rid Andy of the rest of his clothing, tugging at Andy’s jeans without pushing Kyle’s hand away, working them and his boxers down past his hips and sliding them to the floor. Andy’s hips bucked up with the sensation of fresh, cool air on his skin, but when David’s hand moved back up along the inside of Andy’s thigh, brushing ever so slightly against Kyle’s knuckles as he passed Andy’s cock, it was Kyle who ended up moaning.

He couldn’t deny it: he was hard as a fucking rock in his pants and it wasn’t getting any easier watching what David was doing to Andy, hands running up and down his flanks, swallowing the groans he pulled from Andy’s mouth. And worse, he could _feel_ what David was doing to Andy, the cock in Kyle’s grip swelling not from Kyle’s touch, but David’s; a thin layer of precome coated Kyle’s fingers and he knew it wasn’t his doing. A shiver ran through Kyle’s body as he envied Andy, desired to be the body David’s hands caressed like that, coaxed out that kind of response. Kyle began stroking faster, his mind only on the way he wished David would make him feel. He wanted to be the one whose thighs trembled, whose throat ached to scream...

Without warning his desires were attended, though not by the friend in question. A hand came up from behind Kyle, well-inked arms wrapping around his chest and waist, dipping down to cup the tent in his jeans. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clamping down on his lip to stop himself from shouting in pleasure: damn, he hadn’t even been _touched_ that night, and even through the fabric Neal was showing him what he was missing.

“You like that?” Neal whispered into Kyle’s ear, pressing himself against Kyle’s back, feeling it arch as he traced the curves of his cock through the denim. He had observed the lustful predicament Kyle had brought himself into--pleasuring Andy, desiring David, and yet getting nothing in return. That, Neal had thought as he slunk over to Kyle on the bed, who barely noticed him for the focus he had on the others, would _never_ do for a birthday boy.

Tipping his head back, Kyle let out a moan in reply, relieved to have at least some contact, feel something upon him besides the painful strain of his pants against his erection. “Neal...” The moan turned louder, breathier, when he felt Neal’s lips on the back of his neck, hot and demanding, the thin metal piercings looped through his lip biting and digging into Kyle’s skin. The thought fleetingly passed through his brain that if Neal’s snakebites left a mark--tiny curves along his flesh, dotting his throat, dipping ever lower--Kyle wouldn’t mind, not in the least.

He felt those lips smile against his skin, and piercing blue eyes peered over his shoulder to catch sight of Andy’s cock disappearing into Kyle’s fist. But the movement was almost mechanical now, and neither man’s attentions--Andy focusing on David’s hands along his body, and Kyle with Neal’s--were on the act. “Think Andy’s covered,” he suggested, his hand running down the length of Kyle’s arm, entangling his fingers with Neal’s. For a short moment they were both gripping Andy, and Neal felt his elevated pulse underneath his fingertips; but with willpower he didn’t think he possessed Neal wrested Kyle away, much to both his and Andy’s disappointment. “Why don’t we work on you for a while...”

Sure enough, the moment Kyle retreated from Andy, his hand was replaced by David’s, his large, rough palm picking up seamlessly where Kyle left off. Kyle’s eyes widened, transfixed on the movement of David’s fist, watching Andy’s hips buck up off the mattress, trying to fuck David’s hand. But his attentions were quickly diverted when the hand guiding his brought them both back to the front of his jeans, Neal’s fingers deftly attacking the enclosures. “You’re wearing too much,” he mumbled; Kyle was the only one in the guestroom still dressed, but Neal took care of that quickly, nearly ripping the t-shirt from Kyle’s body and shoving down his tight jeans past his ass. His cock sprung up past the elastic of his boxers like a coil, fully erect and curving up towards his belly. Kyle’s eyes were closed, and he could have very well been mistaken, but he swore he had heard a moan that sounded suspiciously like it had come from David’s mouth.

But the dubious sound was replaced with the rush of pleasure roaring in his ears when Neal took Kyle’s cock in hand, stroking its full length. “Feel better?” he asked, and it was all Kyle could do to respond with a high, needy sigh. He tipped his head back until he felt Neal’s presence behind him, the warm metal of Neal’s gauge against Kyle’s stubbled cheek. Neal showed no mercy and relied on no romance to his technique; he jacked Kyle hard and fast, with an expert hand that knew more than simply gripping the neck of a guitar. His hand moved like sweeps over Kyle’s length, with just enough pressure to send Kyle’s mind into a dizzy state, but not enough to send him tipping over the edge. And when the arm across Kyle’s chest pulled him in closer, Neal’s naked body pressed against his, he felt hard, hot flesh poking at the small of his back, and knew he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

“On your knees,” Neal ordered into his ear, and hoisted him up from his seated position to pull his jeans off the rest of the way. Kyle thought he would feel horribly exposed but his mind refused to focus on embarrassment; not when Neal was rolling his hips into him, matching its pace to the stroke of his hand on Kyle’s cock. Kyle was about an hour, fifteen shots, and a lifetime away from anything _close_ to being embarrassed anymore. Boldly he reached behind him, looking to at least give to Neal as much as he was taking; he looked down in between their bodies and, in his drunken, aroused haze, Kyle burst out laughing.

Neal, not quite as aroused nor drunk as his partner, gave a bemused expression. “What?!” he said, his mood sadly soured by Kyle’s giggles, which only grew stronger as Neal grew more perplexed. Finally he reached down between their bodies, his eyes filled with tears of laughter, and stroked the pads of his fingers against the wiry tuft of hair surrounding Neal’s cock--the one that was a decidedly different color than the bleached hairs atop his head.

Kyle was barely able to speak between his giggles but he managed to squeak out “ _Firecrotch!_ ” before collapsing into a fit of laughter on Neal’s shoulder.

“Kyle’s figured out the carpet doesn’t match the drapes,” Andy teased, coming up for air long enough to shoot Neal a wink and a grin.

Neal rolled his eyes; Kyle wasn’t the first to point out the presence of his natural hair color and he probably wouldn’t be the last. “Ain’t your mouth busy yet?” he joked to Andy, jutting his chin in David’s direction while stretching out the side of his cheek from the inside with his tongue.

The look he received from Andy was a playful promise. “It’ll be full in a minute,” he said, leaning back on his elbows, his gaze lasciviously eyeing David’s cock.

If Kyle had been paying attention as he had before--if he was watching the smirk spread on Andy’s face, his eyes holding Neal’s stare as he leisurely took David into his mouth--he might have stumbled upon a premature end to his evening right then and there. But so vivid and so _hilarious_ did he find Neal’s hair that he still had not stopped laughing. He gulped in big breaths of air in an attempt to calm himself, but it only resulted in turning his giggles into hiccups.

Finally smiling at the situation, Neal took pity on the birthday boy--who, he had to give David some credit, _did_ feel really good in his arms, damn--and angled his head towards him. “Still happy drunk, Peek?” he asked, and received an enthusiastic nod in response. Neal grinned wider, the snake bite piercings catching the light in the room. “Good...gonna make you happier...” he assured him, and leaned in hungrily for a kiss.

Kyle could barely think for the overload on his senses, Neal’s hand moving over his cock, the press of Neal’s own penis at the small of his back, the heat of his erection gently rubbing against the cleft of Kyle’s ass, leaving a stripe of wet precome in its wake. And his kiss...Neal was a skillful powerhouse, both on the stage and off, making sure everyone in that room knew who was dominant, and exactly what he could do. He attacked Kyle’s mouth without mercy; his tongue explored, his teeth claimed. Neal treated kissing Kyle like a conquest, like a foreign land he yearned to take over by force; and, surprising even himself, Kyle discovered he enjoyed being conquered.

He felt the insistent press of Neal’s cock even harder against his back, his fist awkwardly sandwiched between their bodies, the angle making it nearly impossible to get a decent grip. Kyle tried to turn around, fulfill more of his part of the arrangement, but a raw noise came from Neal’s throat and he held him fast, refusing to let him move. “‘S good,” he insisted, barely breaking their kiss to speak, and to prove his point he carefully swatted Kyle’s hand away, leaving nothing between the skin of his backside and Neal.

Aroused and compliant at first, Kyle leaned into the touch, enjoying the feel of hot, inked skin against his, how Neal’s hips moved in waves along with his hand stroking Kyle, easy and rhythmical. But Kyle started to squirm as Neal’s hips became more persistent, his thrusts harder into Kyle’s back; though he urged Neal on with an eager tongue, Kyle hesitated, his body tensing. He finally went rigid when Neal moaned into his mouth and gave an unsuspecting, rough thrust against him, his thick cock slipping underneath and in between the seam of Kyle’s ass.

Gasping, Kyle pulled away, startled by the sudden contact. He was fine with where this had been going...though, he had to admit to himself, he was even amazed at what he _already_ found acceptable, no, pleasurable to do. But where Neal dared to explore, Kyle was less than ready to travel. He shook his head between panting breaths, a nervous but repentant look in his eyes; he didn’t want to deny his new friends, appear the odd man out in what he could only describe as the most unusual team-building exercise he had ever seen, but he simply wasn’t ready, _couldn’t_ be ready for that step.

Though he let out a groan of disappointment, Neal nodded and silently understood. He couldn’t push, not too much: above all these nights were about pleasure, and comfort, with themselves as well as one another. And, remembering whose birthday it was in the first place, Neal wasn’t about to let Kyle do anything less than exactly what he wanted that night.

Still, it didn’t mean Neal stopped _wanting_ to do more. “ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned into Kyle’s neck; Kyle offered as much sympathy as he could, but Neal’s hand still gripped his cock, the fluid motions of his strokes getting to him, and he could only muster a heartwarming coo in Neal’s direction. “Gotta put my dick in something...”

Looking up, he peered through ginger-colored lashes at his bandmates; Kyle could feel Neal’s smirk dig into the skin at his throat. “And looks like my regular choice’s taken.”

With his curiosity and desire eating at him, Kyle followed Neal’s gaze to the other pair across the bed, and his mouth dropped open in a raw moan. David’s weight caused the mattress to sag underneath his knees as he sat atop the bed, feet curled underneath him. To steady himself he gripped the edge of the mattress with a strong fist, his arm locked at the elbow, causing him to tower over Andy, his naked body stretched out on the bed. A look of ecstasy and concentration crossed David’s face, his eyes closed to Kyle and Neal’s watchful eyes, his full lips parted in a silent moan. Below him, Andy was curled over onto his side, secretive and stealthy, but even in the shadows David cast across the bed Kyle could see Andy’s head disappearing into David’s crotch, cheek pressed to his inner thigh, lips wrapped around his cock.

The image was so vivid and raw, and right in front of him: if he reached out only slightly he could brush his fingers against David’s fist, the one pumping in a steady rhythm on the head of Andy’s cock. Kyle’s brain couldn’t decide what to focus on more: the way Andy’s lips moved against David, wet and slick, his face shrouded by a cloud of dark hair; or David’s face, the expressions washing over his features like water, every movement sharp and defined, from the fluttering of his eyelids to the way he bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

That strange sense of jealousy flooded back to him, in a rush so sudden it turned his cheeks pink. Kyle wondered what David would taste like on his tongue, the heat and heft of him in his mouth; he wanted to tease those expressions out of him, feel his body tremble as Kyle took him down, his beard connecting with different, coarser hairs on David’s body. And, oh fuck, what it might feel like if David surged, and shouted, and came down Kyle’s throat...

He moaned again without thinking, an uncontrollable shiver coursing through his body. Neal’s thumb swiped at the head of his cock, and a smirking kiss to his shoulder revealed Kyle’s thoughts. “You like watchin’, Peek,” he growled into Kyle’s ear, his voice hinting at a statement more than as a question. The leaking precome at the tip of Kyle’s cock gave away the answer either way. As Neal swirled it around the crown, using it to slick his jacking fist even more, Kyle let out a high whine, his knees almost buckling underneath him, his eyes transfixed on Andy’s mouth moving over David, his cheeks hollow, taking him down to the root.

Neal was almost purring into his ear, his tongue darting out to trace the lines of Kyle’s lobe; and holy hell, it made Kyle harder than he had ever been, the simple act of being seduced. “Which one d’ya want?” he whispered, offering the sight before them as if Kyle were ordering from a menu. A little of column A, a little of column B. Andy swallowed around David’s prick, the Adam’s apple in his throat bobbing up and down, garnering a hissing gasp from between David’s teeth. “The cocksucker, or the cock?”

The offer alone had Kyle panting with anticipation, his mind barely able to imagine Andy doing that to him, the mouth wrapped around David’s member sliding over Kyle’s instead.... Or, even more, imagining taking Andy’s place, feeling David’s hands run through his long hair as he sucked him, feel David’s pulse racing in his body through the blood pumping in his cock. And just the thought that Neal _could_ offer this to him, either one of his best friends, their friendship and love running so deep they all redefined the word “sharing.” It was an overload of thoughts and emotions for Kyle, and he felt like at any moment his head--either one of them--may explode...

“Want...” he was only able to muster, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Neal chuckled before he gave the head of Kyle’s cock a final squeeze; if he had been given the same choice, he doubted he would have come up with a different response.

But Andy, pulling away from David with a wet, instinctual groan, had an answer for the both of them. “I’m not your ‘regular,’ Neal,” he complained, his voice hoarse from disuse, his lips red and almost dripping with spit and precome. It wasn’t very easy to take his criticism seriously when he looked worse off than a poorly paid pornstar.

With one last breathless kiss to Kyle’s lips--he felt Kyle unconsciously move with him as he pulled away, and damn if that didn’t make him want to linger just a bit longer--Neal shifted over to the other side of the bed, his eyes locked on Andy’s the entire time. “Nope,” he admitted, knowing full well his best friend belonged to someone halfway across the country, no matter what they all did in the comforts of David’s guest bedroom. “I just borrow you.”

On hands and knees he slithered up behind David, the hot, familiar skin instantly warming his body. He took David’s cock in hand much differently from how he held Kyle’s, gingerly touching the crown with just the tips of his fingers instead of a death grip from his whole fist. Very gently he teased at the slit, coaxing out a slip of liquid onto his fingers and a moan from David’s lips. With his fingers coated in David, Neal reached over the extra few inches towards Andy, fingertips grazing against his swollen red lips, sharing David’s taste and scent. He felt the shudder run through Andy’s body, never breaking their stare, and for a brief moment Neal wished Andy would swallow his fingers down the way he had David’s cock.

He bit back the desire when he thought of the body currently pressed against his--thick and coveted, so familiar to Neal he could trace the tattooed ribbon over David’s chest without even looking. Andy had his fun for the night, Neal surmised; there were other places he imagined his dick could pleasantly go. “Now,” he brushed his fingers past the length of David’s cock again, feeling the tremors in David’s body stir, his friend showing monumental amounts of restraint for not screaming. “I’m gonna borrow him. If you don’t mind, of course.”

Andy passed on the task of pleasuring David to Neal with a mock bow--or, as much of a bow he could manage lying flat on the mattress, his sarcastic courtesy no match for his laziness. Kyle watched through half-lidded eyes as Neal and Andy shared a smirk, Neal’s hand coming to rest on the curve of David’s hip, fingers softly pressing into the flesh. He thought Neal would pick up where Andy left off--Kyle now had the first-hand knowledge that Neal was pretty damn good at picking up where Andy left off--but he didn’t go near David’s cock, instead letting his fingers rake down the flesh of his ass. A soft whisper in David’s ear and Neal had him moaning in anticipation, his body shuddering from the whispered promises Neal was giving him.

A moment later, and Kyle witnessed what David anticipated.

Neal’s fingers found their home running along the cleft of David’s ass, up and down, slipping farther inside with each sweep, working deeper, until they stopped their movement entirely, finally reaching home. Dropping his head back, David made no move to mask his pleasure, arching his back and pressing his hips into Neal’s touch. His fingers disappeared entirely into the cleft and did not retreat; Kyle could not see it firsthand, but from the lustful, determined look on Neal’s face and the leaking precome from the head of his cock, he had a guess Neal found in David what he first sought in Kyle.

“Fuck my fingers, rockstar,” Neal’s voice sounded heavy and sweet, his order to David like a honeycomb dipped in whiskey. “Get ready for me.” The purr of his voice sank deep underneath David’s flesh, burying itself in his bones, and his silently complied, his hips moving against the intruding fingers that were not at all unwelcome.

Already sensing that Kyle had a proclivity to watch--still on his knees as Neal entreated, his eyes were locked on the inked fingers sliding in and out, and the buttocks of their friend clenching around them, hungrily asking for more--Andy abandoned Neal and David to favor the birthday boy who had been unceremoniously left out. Rising up to meet Kyle face to face, Andy made sure not to block the sight of his two best friends in an act so familiar to him, he could tell how Neal curved his fingers inside by the way it made David moan. From the way Kyle’s hard cock jumped and reacted to Neal and David’s little show, Andy bet he liked watching a lot.

“He may be the boss on stage,” Andy told him, still uneasy with calling the friend who once begged to be in his band his new employer. Neal was even worse about it, and Andy suspected it was why the blond claimed the position of power that night. “But in here, sometimes he’s the bitch.”

A shiver uncontrollably ran through Kyle’s body at the thought. It was one thing to begin this night in the guestroom with his head on David’s shoulder, feeling his body heat through clothing, coming a hair’s breadth close to touching his lips...but to witness David as the passive lover he appeared to be in Neal’s grasp was all too much. Kyle imagined he was the one behind David, his lips cooing into his ear, fingers slowly stretching his ass, feeling the tight muscles battle against him, constrict, and then finally yield with pleasure. And oh, fuck, to be reminded of what Neal was stretching David _for_...Kyle nearly lost his breath thinking about it, imagining that tight heat around his cock, entering David, feeling him all around him...

He had to bite down on his lip hard to stop himself from whimpering, and Kyle swore when he pulled back he tasted blood.

When his teeth retreated they were replaced by Andy’s mouth, soft and coy, as innocent as a spring meadow while their friends across the bed were anything but. “Touch me again...please,” Andy begged in a whisper, his cock already brushing against the hyper-sensitive skin of Kyle’s thigh.

Kyle felt the breath fall sweetly on his lips, Andy’s hair tickling his cheeks much like his own did. But he wasn’t ready to return so easily to what they had before; no, not the same as before... Kyle shook his head slowly, feeling those hairs dance across his face, mingling with his own. He almost recanted when he heard the groan of disappointment from Andy’s lips, watched them bend into an unnatural frown; but when he realized what Kyle’s alternative would be, Kyle was sure it would turn Andy’s frown upside down.

He placed a searing yet brief kiss to Andy’s lips, indicating he wouldn’t remain there for long. Leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, Kyle moved down Andy’s body, hands roaming along the skin as well as his lips at Andy’s neck, his collarbone, down to a nipple. Andy moaned softly at the touch, but it turned into a noise of both surprise and pleasure when he saw the path Kyle planned to take. “You sure...?” he warned, his hands steadying Kyle’s shoulders as they slowly descended, thumbs massaging into the flesh.

Without stopping to answer, Kyle reached Andy’s belly, his back hunched, before he looked up, his bright, eager eyes giving away his answer. “Wanna try...” He had watched with rapt attention when Andy had done the same to David, how lustfully his lips glided over the velvet skin of David’s cock, how he could pull the expressions and sounds from inside of David just with a flick of his tongue. Kyle wanted that level of power for himself; tonight he wanted to give as well as watch, and receive.

Andy’s eyes darkened from the level of earnestness in Kyle’s tone, amazed at how their new friend did not shyly shirk away from physical contact, but leaned into it, even initiating that which he had never experienced before. “Lay down then,” he said, pressing down firmly at Kyle’s shoulders until his back lay flat against the mattress, lying down as if Andy were settling down his drunken friend for bed--as David had done to begin this end to their evening.

Looking up with half-lidded eyes, Kyle was hesitant to break his stare with Andy, keeping contact through his palms running up and down Andy’s thighs. He bit lip in anticipation, Andy steadily moving into position, shifting on the bed so he sat upright on his knees, directly beside Kyle’s head.

“Go for it, Peek,” he whispered, and it was all the encouragement Kyle needed.

He was hesitant at first, like a newly adopted puppy methodically exploring his new realm: he pressed his lips to the crown and felt the wetness of Andy’s precome leak out of the slit. The scent of Andy’s arousal hit him full force and he whimpered, only driving him further. He opened his mouth to allow Andy entrance, the pulse of his hips into Kyle restrained and passionate all at once. Kyle felt a swell of desire once Andy pushed past his lips, the heat of his cock stimulating on Kyle’s tongue, and he drew him in deeper, aching for more. He hadn’t realized how far he had gone, how much of Andy’s cock he had taken down, until he felt the dark, wiry hairs at the base tickle his beard, and heard Andy shouting his approval.

“Fuck-- _Kyle!_ ” Andy threw his head back at the sensation of Kyle’s mouth around him, the wet warmth enveloping his cock like no other. He was loud enough to garner the attention of Neal and David, wrenching them away from their own activities to witness Kyle’s natural talent at something other than drumming. Neal let out a low whistle of approval, knowing that the tremble in Andy’s thighs was him desperately holding back from fucking Kyle’s mouth. He quickly went back to the task at hand, his own hand still buried inside David, but David’s gaze lingered, his mouth suddenly going dry at the sight of Kyle’s hollowed cheeks, his lips moving over Andy’s cock, his eyes closed in reverential beauty.

When Kyle finally did open his eyes--he was having trouble keeping his own desire at bay, even worse when he remembered watching David’s hand stroke the very dick that was currently in his mouth--he caught sight of David staring openly over his shoulder, cheeks flushed, his gaze even and unafraid. A new lust sparked within him and he grew more daring, more demonstrative: his arm wrapped around Andy’s hips to grab at his ass, plunging himself down on his cock further, faster. He didn’t even pay attention to the way Andy’s muscles clenched with the new stimulation, or the hand tangling itself in his hair, unconsciously thrusting him forward when he swallowed. All Kyle could think about was David, how he watched him intently, responding more to Kyle’s movements than to Neal’s.

He wished that this could be David’s cock in his mouth, his fingers in Kyle’s hair, slowly coming undone to Kyle’s ministrations, and he wondered if David was thinking the same thing...

He hadn’t even noticed the telltale trembling of Andy’s cock as he continued to work his mouth over him, or the tightening of those fingers in his hair, or the labored breathing above him turning into one large, sudden gasp--

“Man, I’m gonna...Kyle, watch--oh, _fuck_ \--!” Andy tried to warn him, but it was all in vain: nothing short of a crowbar was going to pry Kyle from his position. With a gasp Andy came, spilling onto Kyle’s tongue and down his throat, hips thrusting into the warm mouth with reckless abandon. There was little Kyle could do but take it, letting out a startled moan at the first surge, then relaxing and leaning back against the mattress, letting Andy shoot down his throat, salty and bitter.

His thoughts drifted off as his head hit the pillow, his own cock aching as he wondered what David’s come would taste like, if he would ever get the chance to compare. Kyle’s body went on autopilot, continuing to draw Andy in even past the aftershocks, until a strained whimper rose from Andy’s throat and he pulled his oversensitive, softening cock from Kyle’s grasp. Finally finding the strength to pull away from David’s stare, Kyle caught sight of Andy, heaving in gulps of air, his cheeks flushed a spotted red, his eyes a mix of sated pleasure, clouded confusion, and gratitude.

Before Kyle could take another breath Andy’s mouth bore down upon his, a persistent tongue coaxing open his lips, Andy dying to taste himself on Kyle’s tongue.

“You _swallowed,_ ” Neal said in amazement, voicing the silent opinion of the rest of the room. “Holy shit, Kyle...didn’t think you had it in you...”

Unable to answer--Andy’s mouth was relentless on his, tongue probing, leaving him breathless--Kyle couldn’t help but think to himself that he hadn’t known he had it in him, not until the backs of his knees had hit the guestroom mattress. Not until he felt the heft of the shots inside his stomach; not until his lips touched Andy’s mouth, then his cock. Not until he caught David’s gaze and suddenly wanted more than anything for that spurting cock to be his.

The thought left Kyle moaning, even when Andy pulled away from the kiss, a sated mouth in full grin. “So good,” Andy was barely able to speak, his wide, breathless smile only allowing him the smallest of compliments. He shook his head, incredulous, staring down at Kyle in disbelief; he could tell from just one touch that Kyle was a natural, but he couldn’t imagine he was _that_ good... “Kyle...man, you’re fucking amazing.”

“Beginner’s luck?” Neal snickered from behind Andy’s back, watching his best friend’s shoulders heave and sag with his labored breaths. With his free hand he reached out and ran his fingers along Andy’s skin, up his spine and underneath the layers of sweat-soaked hair to the nape of his neck.

He felt Andy’s chuckle before he heard it, a low rumble deep in his throat, and when he turned around, the smirk on Andy’s face nearly blinded him. “For a first time,” he replied, eyes alight with mischief, his body satisfied but his mind still angling for more. “He was even better than you.”

Andy received the reaction he was expecting. The fingers at his neck tensed and tightened on instinct, and Neal’s eyes narrowed. It was all fun and games, Andy knew well, until you made something into a competition. And one thing he knew about Neal--one out of many, one he had learned both in the studio and the bedroom--is that he didn’t like to be shown up.

Neal’s eyes clouded over but only for a moment; then he remembered where he was--where his fingers resided, in the tight heat of David’s entrance, readying him for something more. And he also remembered the looks David and Kyle shared, the comforting grip Kyle had grasped onto David when they first came back to the apartment, the serene smile on David’s face as he stroked a drunk birthday boy’s hair. He even stared still, David’s attention far away from the fingers inside him and to whom they belonged, hazel eyes trained in on the rise and fall of Kyle’s chest, his cock still so hard it curved up to his belly.

The snicker returned to Neal’s face, and he looked past Andy to catch sight of Kyle’s face, turned towards the ceiling his eyes still closed, his lips swollen and well-used. “That right, Peek?” he asked, chuckling to himself when Kyle was only able to respond with a high-pitched, breathy sigh. “Andy says you suck cock better’n me.”

His fingers retreated, slipping out of David and prompting him with a smart slap on the ass; only then did David snap out of his trance, his lips groaning his wordless disapproval. Neal paid him no mind. “But there’s one thing I bet I still beat you at.” He pressed his hips into David’s backside, feeling the groan of David’s muscles as he silently urged him to move. He wasn’t asking for entrance, not yet; if these two looked to stare at each other all night, with barely even a kiss shared between them, then at the very least Neal was going to give them something to watch.

Yawning loudly, Andy leaned back against the headboard, the weariness after an orgasm--and a good one at that--already settling in. “Can I guess?” he toyed, watching through his haze Neal reposition David, shift him towards Kyle’s side of the king-sized bed. Their darkened eyes met, and Andy wagered he could even hear their hearts stop at the moment they both realized Neal’s plan. “Are you...better at guitar? Can you fix a leaky sink?”

His own eyelids heavy and his body exhausted, Kyle barely registered the shifting bodies on the bed until one of them came into his line of vision, looming over him and blotting out the ceiling’s light. The sight of David overtop him--eyes darkened with lust, full lips parted and yearning, the heat of his naked body so close and enticing--made Kyle gasp. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him, didn’t dare, but out of the periphery came two heavily inked arms wrapping themselves around David’s waist, Neal settling in behind him, effectively sandwiching David between him and Kyle. His fingers gripped at David’s hips, readying himself, but for what, Kyle didn’t yet realize.

With his chin hooked over David’s shoulder, cheek pressing against subbed cheek--a position Kyle knew him well in--Neal threw him a grin, linking the three of them together in this, ushering Kyle fully into their brotherhood. “I’m still the best,” he boasted slyly, eyes trained on Kyle as Kyle’s were on David. “At fucking rockstars.”

With a grunt Neal thrust into David, slowly pressing himself into the entrance he had painstakingly prepared, his grip on David’s hipbones tightening as the heat of David’s body drew him in. From his vantage point Kyle saw none of this, but knew exactly what was happening, the emotions blazing across their faces like neon lights along the boulevard. Neal’s eyes drifted closed as the heat enveloped his cock, his head tipping forward as he bit back a moan. And David...David’s face was awash in sensation, both pleasure and pain, eyes squeezed tightly shut as his body reacted to the intrusion--an instinct both conditioning and familiarity could not erase. His mouth dropped open in a silent moan, and if he hadn’t been mere inches from Kyle’s face, Kyle would have guessed the image was a freeze-frame of that television show, caught in the moment David reached for a high note, a glorious climax to a song.

But this wasn’t television, no, not at all, and the climax they all sought couldn’t be found within the notes to a song; not this time.

Transfixed by the sight of David hovering above him, the blocked ceiling lamp enshrining his head like a halo of lustful light, Kyle could barely hear the sound of a low whine buzzing through the room, let alone realize that sound was coming from his own lips. It wasn’t until Neal buried his cock deep inside David, pressing himself down to the root, that Kyle was even jolted back to reality: the first part of his task complete, Neal released David’s hips with a ragged sigh, his fingers brushing against the sensitive skin of Kyle’s cock as they dropped to the mattress.

The whine was quickly gone when Kyle’s voice rose to a fevered pitch, even the chance contact of skin against his sending sparks of sensation through his body. His back arched into the touch, desperate for more. He hoped one of his friends would have pity on him, remember somewhere in their lust-filled minds that it was _his_ birthday and they were still trying to celebrate. Perhaps Neal’s hand would come back around and take Kyle up in a tattooed fist, as he had done before; maybe even Andy would rouse himself from his post-orgasm haze and be generous enough to reciprocate. For fuck’s sake, he thought, if he had to take matters into his own hands...

He shouldn’t have worried; he should have never doubted his friends. Kyle came to learn that night his three bandmates--his three bedfellows--would never leave him wanting.

“Fuck, Dave, you feel so good,” Neal’s string of words started pouring out his mouth as short, staccato thrusts of his hips drove him deeper into David, withdrawing his cock and then pressing him back inside. His words fell like chocolate sauce onto Kyle’s eavesdropping ears: syrupy and thick. From the needling whines coming from David’s open mouth, Kyle suspected they affected him the same way. “Fuckin’ tight...as always...”

With a hard thrust and a shuddering moan from his pierced lips, Neal pushed David forward with the pressure of his weight against David’s back. David pitched forward from the effort, letting out a surprised gasp as Neal’s angle changed, the head of his cock brushing against a familiar bundle of nerves David had long neglected. As vocal as Neal was during sex, yet stoically quiet on the stage, David’s words seemed to be fully reserved for the microphone: apart from the instinctual moans Neal was fucking out of him, David kept silent, more than happy to let Neal and Andy fill the room with sound, give Kyle the true atmosphere of what goes on these kinds of nights.

Even faced right in front of Kyle--bent over right on top of him on the mattress, hands bracing his body on either side of Kyle’s head--David held his tongue, for fear of what words liquor and lust might allow past his lips. The man best known for his voice in the room was too scared to use it.

But Kyle wasn’t. “Dave,” he whispered, watching David’s eyes shoot open at the sound of Kyle’s voice, hazel irises aglow with surprise and lust. The heat Kyle had felt before was tenfold now, David’s body working better than a furnace in bitter winter, the hot skin of his bare chest close enough to touch--close enough for Kyle to pick up his head and lick the sweat off a pert nipple. He did just that, daring to inhale the heavy scent of sex on David’s skin, feeling the trembling muscles of David’s chest before Kyle even touched him. Or Kyle might have even been the one shaking, or both; all Kyle remembered was how warm David’s skin was when it touched his tongue, how inviting, as his lips closed around the nipple, sucking softly.

His mind devolved into an explosion of sensations once he touched David, finally achieved what he had wanted since he fell into David’s arms in the guest bedroom; not Neal, not Andy, not what he had already had, but _this_. Kyle was the one to finally tease the voice out of the singer, David’s moan soft and breathy, like a poem, so different from how he responded to Andy’s mouth or Neal’s thrusts. He felt a weight on the top of his head; David’s chin, dropped down, overwhelmed from the pleasure both Kyle and Neal were giving him. Then came his lips, soft as a butterfly’s wings, teasing at Kyle’s strands of hair.

“Kyle...” David whispered into the locks, his breath ragged, his mind overwhelmed. Hot, panting breaths fell upon Kyle’s scalp, and wanting to continue sucking on David’s nipple lost to his burning desire to feel that breath upon his face, those lips against his mouth. Kyle tipped his head back and felt familiar fingers thread through his hair again, like they had when he collapsed onto the bed earlier this evening, a skilled guitarist’s hand brushing stray strands from his face.

And when Kyle’s gaze finally reunited with David’s, he saw all the affection in those hazel eyes he had experienced before, all the friendship and love he had, and would, received from David since they first met. This was beyond showing a pal a good time for his birthday; this was different from twenty-one for twenty-one. This was something more.

“Touch me,” he found himself asking of David, requesting without recourse, without fear. His cock was still achingly hard and he thought he would die before ever being satisfied; but David’s presence was a godsend, a blessing and a curse, the dull burn of desire in his gut enflaming all the more from the heat of David’s skin. David did not move to comply, and for a brief moment Kyle thought he would be just as bad as the others, all tease and no gratification, this whole night a ruse to fuck with the new kid.

But when David did move... _oh_ , was the wait worth it to Kyle. Easing Kyle back down to the mattress with an insistent kiss to his forehead, David carefully bent down along with him, pressing their chests together, hot, slick skin against skin. He kept moving until there was no air between their bodies, just flesh and blood and bone and beating hearts underneath it all. Kyle felt David’s hearts racing through his ribcage but he also distinctly felt it somewhere else--his cock, hard and pumping with blood, was now sandwiched between their bodies, right alongside Kyle’s, the heat nearly unbearable.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” were the only words Kyle could make out, his brain firing on all cylinders, blood rushing from the rest of his body straight to his cock, so desperate for the physical attention. David stayed motionless overtop him for a moment as his body adjusted to their new angle: Neal was, after all, still inside him, his cock slowing to a snail’s pace as he watched in a morbid fascination Kyle and David’s awkward coupling, their courtship. The shudder of relief David gave when his cock finally made contact with Kyle’s rushed through his body, and Neal felt it all the same. Whatever was good for David at this moment, he thought with silent relish, feeling David’s body tighten with desire, was just as good for Neal.

“God _damn,_ Dave,” he rasped above David, bowing his own back, pushing them closer together. “Can’t believe how tight you just got...you really want him, don’t you...” David didn’t have to respond, for Neal already knew the answer, and from what he revealed to Kyle in his eyes--the vulnerability, the honest affection and lust--Kyle knew as well. “You want him, you gotta _take_ him.” Neal accented his point with a hard thrust that left both him and David reeling; he struggled to catch his breath as David’s hips involuntarily bucked forward, crushing his weight against Kyle’s, their cocks brushing together in a way that made Kyle see stars.

Though he was panting and his cock felt swelled with lust inside of David, Neal grinned deviously against the sweat-slicked skin of David’s back. “Don’t make me fuck you into him,” he warned; David wouldn’t have considered he’d be so callous, but since it was Neal, he wouldn’t put anything past him.

With his gaze returning to Kyle, David slowly moved to do Neal’s bidding. One hand remained against the mattress by Kyle’s head, bracing his weight, while the other drifted down from Kyle’s brow to a bearded cheek, the hollow of his neck, down to a muscular shoulder. Kyle hadn’t thought his heart could race any faster, but soon it started pounding in his ears as David’s hand moved lower still, sliding along the skin of his chest, ghosting across a nipple. And when that hand finally reached its destination, fingers curling around Kyle’s dick, gripping the both of them in David’s large palm, Kyle couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure.

Blindly groping, Kyle reached for David, in a bout of conscience and reciprocation and more than a bit of pure desire to touch him; but a strong sound of protest from David’s lips made him shy away. To David, this was all about Kyle--giving him pleasure, making him feel like one of them, part of their brotherhood, in more ways than one. At that moment David could probably merely _think_ of Kyle touching his cock and it would be all over, and he would have a disappointed drummer below him and a very pissed off guitarist inside him. And besides, a twenty-first birthday boy deserved such a position of leisure, of distinction.

But Kyle’s hands could not lay idle; not when David was panting above him, his hand moving over their cocks to the rhythm of Neal’s thrusts, his body trembling from their closeness. They moved up his sides, fingers digging into the flesh; around his arms, memorizing the curve of every muscle, how they tensed and contracted with each of David’s strokes. And up, finally finding their destination at David’s face, feeling the lines under his fingertips, reveling in the coarse brush of David’s beard.

Immediately Kyle felt the difference between David’s hand and Neal’s, though the rough callouses were the same, the technique was completely different, as was their intentions. Neal sought each man in the room as if he were an island to be conquered, and Neal was the pillaging pirate. But David’s touch was softer, refined; he gained as much pleasure watching Kyle’s eyes squeeze shut and hear his voice moan as he did knowing he was the cause. David experimented with his grip, his stroke, intently watching the changing expressions on Kyle’s face for indication. His wrist twisted at the crown, the friction at the sensitive underside of their heads almost too much to bear. Where Neal only wanted to get him off, Kyle could tell David certainly wanted more.

“Now that’s more _like_ it,” Neal said triumphantly, feeling the mounting tension in David’s body, the sensations reverberating in his own. Pulling his back up straight, Neal picked up his pace, a silent challenge to David, eager to watch his hand attempt to keep up. He had been teasing himself for far too long with his shallow thrusts into David’s ass, waiting patiently for the pair of men below him to come to their fucking senses and _fuck_ already. “Wanna watch you, Dave...make him come...bet Peek’ll shoot a fuckin’ hole through your hand, he’s so hard-up...”

Neal wasn’t so far off: Kyle had been feeling a mounting pressure in his gut ever since David lay overtop him, and it was only building from actually being _touched_ by him. A concerned look crossed David’s face, a crease in his brow that Kyle could feel on the pads of his fingers. “Are you gonna come?” his voice was barely above a whisper but Kyle heard it as clear as if he had in his ear monitors; he thought he may never forget the layer of lust he heard underneath the concern, the raw desire burning in David to watch Kyle reach his limit, to bring him to it shouting his name.

Kyle couldn’t find the words in him to speak--with David’s hand on him like that, pressing their cocks together, it was a wonder he could even _breathe_ \--but Andy, lounging against the headboard and taking in the sight before him, had a mouthful. “He _better_ ,” Andy rolled his eyes, suddenly deciding that their encounter for the evening was running far too long--especially without him in the middle of it. “You’re taking long enough, he’s got to be ready to explode by now. All of you are.”

His comments fell on deaf ears, David and Kyle’s minds only attuned to the sounds each other were making, the soft sigh of their breaths, the slick noises of skin against skin. Even those subtle sounds were becoming dull in Kyle’s ears, the familiar thundering buzz beginning to hum through his brain, a tell-tale sign that he couldn’t hold on much longer before his body gave into his desire. And so much of David’s energy was focused on sensation--feeling Neal’s cock deep within him, moving at an ever-increasing speed, and giving Kyle pleasure--his mind was on overload, barely able to register that Andy had spoken. But Neal, his body growing frustrated with David’s leisurely pace, heard Andy’s voice all too well.

“Then don’t just fuckin’ sit there,” his eyes lit on Andy’s reclining frame, full of lust and challenge. Neal had learned through experience there was nothing worse than a backseat fucker. “Get over here and do something about it.”

A hint of a smile hooked at the corners of Andy’s mouth; Neal wondered if he could make Andy hard again with just a look, the way he used to when they were teenagers, when they first began these little encounters. Without a word Andy shed his laziness and made his way over to Neal, holding his gaze as he slunk over on his hands and knees. Just watching him advance made Neal’s breath catch in his throat, and he gave a sharp thrust into David without thinking. The wave of movement rolled from Neal into David, and then into Kyle, the weight of sweat-slicked, heated bodies pressing at his hips, against his chest. It pushed a startled moan from his throat, arching his back and causing David’s hand to sweep over a pool of crystal clear precum dripping from his slit. He was definitely ready to answer David’s question _sooner_ rather than _later_.

“Shit, man,” Neal rasped through gritted teeth once Andy finally made his way over, his heavy-lidded eyes and half-smile nearly making Neal come undone without even touching him. “Wish Dave were you right now, least someone’d be paying attention to my dick...”

To prove his point, David let out a low moan, his body shaking with pleasure, but not from what Neal was giving him. The added lubrication from Kyle’s precum made their cocks slide together in perfect, slick tandem; they were both so in sync with their passion now, from the shallow thrusts of Kyle’s hips into David’s touch to the throbbing pound of blood in their cocks, running to the fevered pace of David’s hand. Unconsciously David’s tongue started out to wet his parted lips and it was more than Kyle could take, wishing more than anything his tongue could be the one to taste them next.

“Oh, just come already,” Andy advised him, his tone as casual as if he were telling Neal to wrap up a rehearsal session. “Leave those two to themselves, it’s what they want.”

A stroke of lust flashed through Neal’s eyes like lightning. “Make me, then--” Before the words were even out of his mouth Andy’s was on his, pushing them back, muffling Neal’s instinctive moan. An experienced tongue and passionately firm hands assaulted him, Andy knowing exactly how to kiss, how to touch, to take Neal over the edge. He moaned into Neal’s mouth, making sure he felt it, as his hands roamed over the expanses of Neal’s chest, fingers grazing over nipples, mapping out invisible pathways across the skin.

Andy’s touch did just the trick: with renewed vigor and the overstimulation of his senses Neal pounded hard into David’s entrance, managing three devastating thrusts before unraveling, undone by the combined powers of his two best friends. He gave out a guttural moan into Andy’s mouth as he emptied himself into David, his cock pumping himself dry. Instantly the energy drained from his body, his limbs feeling like they were being filled with cement, his knees shaking from the effort of supporting his weight. Pulling out, he abandoned David’s body once again for Andy’s, using the remaining energy he had left in his bones to wrap his arms around Andy’s chest, returning the passionate kiss.

Now free from the grinding movements of Neal behind him, David was left alone to work his own pace, bring him and Kyle to the same end at their own desired speed. Unfettered by a more dominant force his hips rolled into Kyle’s harder than before, the friction rubbing them together in ways he had only imagined. He held Kyle’s stare until he couldn’t bear it anymore, the heat and the speed of their bodies together forcing David to drop his head at Kyle’s neck, hiding his moan in his flesh.

David wasn’t the only one moving more forcefully now that Neal was no longer a part of their coupling: Kyle’s hips pulsed as best they could, keeping in step with the strokes of David’s hand; the rest of his willpower was being used to keep himself from toppling, dick first, over the edge far too soon. He felt David’s lips upon his skin when David’s head ducked down into the crook of his neck; arching into the touch, Kyle let out a sigh, no longer caring about the two satisfied men observing on the bed next to them, but only on David, his touch, the heat of his body.

A familiar coiling heat began surging from Kyle’s gut, a sensation he had much experience with and, if not checked, would soon be something he could do very little to control. “Gonna...soon...” he managed to get out, his breath already labored, his mind already clouded by the waves of lust threatening to wash over him. “Don’t stop,” he added quickly, already feeling David’s hand slow its pace in hesitation. He wanted to feel this, wanted the rush of sensation he knew was coming to him, and most of all he wanted to know it was David who brought him to it. “Just don’t stop...”

Feeling the same mounting tension in his bones, David could do nothing but comply. His breath caught at a hitch, so sudden and strong Kyle heard it even muffled into his shoulder, and in an instant the hand at his cock was a vise, David’s power working on instinct, not skill. Kyle tried to call out but he quickly found his mouth preoccupied: lifting his head, David captured Kyle’s lips with his own, a desperate, passionate kiss they both had been aching for in that room for far too long.

Where Andy’s kiss was polite and endearing, and Neal’s forceful and possessive, David’s kiss was different to Kyle in a million ways. His lips were soft and ploying but not demanding--they never needed to be, Kyle thought, because his lips would comply with whatever David’s wished of him. And there was another layer in his kiss that had been missing from the others, searching for a fun thrill and a warm body and little else: passion. An aching desire to be with someone--not just anyone, a need to be satisfied like Andy had described, but with _him_. It was the kiss Kyle had been anticipating all evening, fearing it would never happen, and it was definitely worth the wait.

It was all either of them needed: with a guttural groan that felt like his insides were being liquefied Kyle came, his cock jerking in David’s steady grasp, spilling onto his knuckles and spotting their bellies. And David was right there with him, feeling every tremor of Kyle’s body as if it were his own; and then they _were_ his own, his moans dying in Kyle’s open mouth, his hips pressing down as if weights had been dumped onto his back. They remained there, David atop Kyle, his hand too stubborn to move, their breaths mingling together as their heartbeats--but not their minds--slowly returned to normal.

When David did pull back, wagering only inches between them, their bond still too close to break, Kyle saw the same look in his eyes as before, passionate and caring, and he knew he didn’t want to pull away, either.

An exasperated sigh broke the silence of the reverie, startling Kyle, whose mind had fooled him into forgetting he and David weren’t the only ones in the room. “Fucking _finally_ ,” Andy joked, rolling his eyes dramatically at the pair. “The way you two were dragging it out I thought I was watching a freakin’ Meg Ryan movie.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Neal warned him, his mouth curving down into a pout, his arms still around Andy’s frame, curtly reminding Andy that some people in the room _liked_ When Harry Met Sally, thank you very much.

But David paid them no mind, his eyes and his thoughts still trained on Kyle. With his free hand he brushed a finger over Kyle’s cheek, his eyes full of concern. “Was that--did you...?” he paused for a beat to gain some clarity. “I didn’t want you to do anything you didn’t want...”

Fiercely Kyle shook his head, though the heaviness of his blood returning to the rest of his body and the muddle from the night’s drinks proved that to be a terrible idea. “No, Dave, I wanted this,” he insisted, his eyes beseeching David. To be accepted like this, to desire and _feel_ desired and fulfilled all in one night...he couldn’t have asked for anything more, from anyone else but the three men in that room. “I wanted you.” His gaze flickered over quickly to the others, his expression as earnest as Kyle could muster in his state. “All of you.”

With happy, friendly smiles Neal and Andy responded, Andy’s hand ruffling into Kyle’s hair and Neal’s slapping him amicably on the chest. After the night’s activities what little physical hesitancy among them had been demolished. “You’re really one of us now, kid,” Neal said, just as he had at the start of this unexpected turn in the night. With the significance Kyle placed on those words they may have well been etched into granite.

The exhausted yet elated smile stretched over Kyle’s face was more than enough response for Neal and Andy; sensing their friends may yet want more time alone together, Andy made the quick suggestion that they take their party elsewhere. His eyes turned back onto Neal, a lazy smirk playing on his lips. “I feel like a shower, Dr.,” he said, his hands running up and down Neal’s sweat-slicked flanks. “And you gotta go wash David Cook off you.”

As his mind dwelled in the pleasantness of lying in David’s arms, Kyle didn’t think there was anything wrong with having David Cook all over oneself, scent or otherwise. But Neal agreed with Andy, and an encouraging slap on the ass sent them both out of the guestroom and searching for the bath, leaving Kyle and David alone with just their cooling skin and the beating of their hearts still ringing in their ears.

“I meant it before,” David said, showing no intention of easing out of Kyle’s embrace, despite their sweaty, sticky state that should have been sending them to the showers along with Neal and Andy. He methodically stroked Kyle’s hair, fingers brushing at his hairline, and though Kyle had never felt him do that before that night, he didn’t think he could go another day without it, either. “You’re important to me. Not just as a drummer.” His voice dropped as his gaze faltered, a sliver of insecurity showing through on the facade he had built up expertly. “I hope you know that, Kyle.”

With a smile reaching the corners of his eyes Kyle reached out to David, cupping his chin in his hand, forcing David to look at him. “I do,” he said sincerely, his smile brightening when he saw the tension ease from David’s body. “And thank you...for everything.” The exhaustion was surging through his body now, as quickly as his lust had only minutes before, and he let out a contented sigh. “This also a birthday tradition in the Midwest?”

Breaking his serious resolve, David let out a laugh. “Maybe it will be,” he replied, and leaned in for a kiss, softer than before, but no less meaningful. He didn’t prod or ask for Kyle’s lips to part, to allow his tongue in and start the passionate process all over again; just a soft, slow kiss, leading to nothing and everything, felt more appropriate now.

When their lips broke apart, David was startled to see a confused expression on Kyle’s face. He was still drunker than he had ever been before in his life, but for a man who had almost downed more shots than his body weight that night, Kyle still had an impeccable memory. “Wait,” he said, trying to figure it out both in his brain and aloud. “Wasn’t Joey in the tub...?”

Their eyes both widened with the realization as they heard Joey’s surprised screams echo through David’s apartment.


End file.
